


The Medalist

by SweetHeaven



Category: Free!
Genre: Day 1: Confessions, M/M, Rinharu Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHeaven/pseuds/SweetHeaven
Summary: Rin hasn't won any medals yet, but who needs one when he has Haru around?
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: Rin & Haru Week





	The Medalist

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to RinHaru Week. It's very short, I tried to write something different from my other works, I hope you like it.
> 
> Thanks to the lovely creators of this event for their time and dedication :)

Haru's skin is white and smooth when he arrives in Sydney to visit Rin.

It is white as a canvas waiting to be filled with the colours of a rainbow.

It is white as the page of a blank book whose story is still unwritten.

It is the kind of bright white that speaks about fresh starts and promising futures.

It is white as uncertainty.

It is white as an invitation to say out loud what remains unspoken in the back of a fragile heart.

.

.

.

Haru's skin is bronze after two weeks in Australia, and Rin is surprised at how easily he gets a tan.

It is bronze while Rin gently puts sunscreen on it, tracing every curve of the wide back, so that it won't get damaged under the unforgiving sun rays, and resisting the urge to blow on Haru's neck just to tease him.

It is bronze as the soft caramel of the icecream Haru licks, humming approvingly while he enjoys the treat even though he usually doesn't like sweet things.

It is bronze while he floats idly in the sea, eyes closed and arms outstretched next to Rin, who could _so easily_ reach out his hand and intertwine his fingers with Haru's, but doesn't dare to.

.

.

.

Haru's skin is silver against the dark sheets of the extra bad they have arranged in Rin's bedroom.

It is silver like a mercury drop that expands and shrinks in his chest with every breath he takes while he sleeps peacefully after a long day out.

It is silver under the moonlight when Rin takes tentative steps toward his bed and crouches down next to him.

It is silver and it is cold when Rin brushes Haru's relaxed hand with his fingertips, afraid to wake him up but unable to stop.

It is silver and it gets covered with goosebumps when Rin says 'I love you' in a trembling whisper.

It is silver and it is ethereal when Rin turns around and goes back to his own bed without waiting for an answer.

.

.

.

Haru's skin is gold when he sits beside Rin on a stone bench at dusk.

It is gold and it glows in striking contrast to his soft-looking, black hair that makes Rin struggle to stop himself from touching it.

It is gold as the disappearing sun rays fall on them, striking sparkles from the smooth surface of his toned arms.

It is gold and it glistens as if it was a treasure, and Rin thinks that, somehow, it actually is.

It is gold as Haru bathes in the soft orange light and sighs as contently as if he was soaking in his tub.

Haru's skin is gold and his eyes are sapphires when he finally turns to face Rin with a shy smile dancing on his lips and says 'I love you too.'

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta, I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> To my friends in the Sakura Pool server and to my dear Riri :)


End file.
